


The Ladder of Perfection [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Bleach
Genre: 14th Century, 14th century mysticism, Aizen is God, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Religious, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass, Blasphemy, Corruption, Crack, Emotional Manipulation, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Mindfuck, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Religion Kink, Slash, do not encourage the author to stand on a hill top in a storm while wearing a suit of armor, the End was two days ago, the author has ring-side seats in hell, we didn't break the world, we regret nothing, we will burn in hell for this, with a +one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14th century Britain. Gin wants to lead a spiritual life, but he's tortured by his lust. Aizen is God. The author is about to get hit by lightning and spend eternity in hell for this mindfucking blasphemy. Details history-compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ladder of Perfection [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ladder of Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600102) by [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 



> The world is still here and this podfic was recorded on the 20th of December. It's quite safe to assume we didn't break the world... yet. 
> 
> You've seen the tags. If you're still here, enjoy the midfuckery. 
> 
> MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Bloopers

 

Download:

The Ladder of Perfection: [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Ladder%20of%20Perfection.mp3)  |  [ audiofic archive ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ladder-of-perfection) | 52.47min | 12.1MB 

Bloopers:   [direct download ](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/perfect%20bloopers.mp3) |  9.03min | 2.18MB 

**Author's Note:**

> Cover by TheOtherShiroki who was nice enough to make it for us despite giving me death glares throughout the recording process and assuring me that she is scarred for life.


End file.
